


Ősz

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [10]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Old Age, One True Pairing, Sappy, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nem tudom levenni rólad a szemem; bár megöregedtél, még mindig gyönyörű vagy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ősz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982282) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Ezt a történetet is nemrég találtam a régi gépem fices mappájában, legalább 2, de lehet, hogy 3 éves.   
> Mivel közeleg a Valentin nap, gondoltam, a következő néhány napban kaptok egy adag romantikus történetet. :)

\- Milyen nap van? - kérdezem, miközben a kócos hajaddal játszom. A fejed az ölemben pihen, és eddig csukva voltak a szemeid. Most kinyitod őket, hogy mosolyogva nézz rám - az íriszed csillog a szoba félhomályában. Nem tudom levenni rólad a szemem; bár megöregedtél, még mindig gyönyörű vagy.

\- Nem tudom biztosan. Azt hiszem, péntek. Talán tizenharmadika - feleled, és az egyik kezeddel az arcomat kezded simogatni.

\- Melyik hónap? - döntöm oldalra a fejem, és megfogom azt a ráncos kezet, hogy végigfuttassam rajta az ujjaimat. Elvesztettem az időérzékemet, mióta bent vagyok veled a kórházban.

\- Hát… szeptember, vagy talán október - motyogod percnyi hezitálást követően, az ablak felé pillantva. Én is arra fordulok. Igazad lehet: a levelek hullanak a park fáiról.

Az idő gyorsan telik, túlságosan is rohan. Tavasszal kerültél kórházba, és már ősz van; a nyár egy szempillantás alatt suhant el felettünk. Vajon miért tűnnek sokkal rövidebbnek a napfényes napok, mint a felhősek?

\- Pont olyan, mint régen - sóhajtod, és nekem rád sem kell már néznem, hogy tudjam, szélesen mosolyogsz rám. - Emlékszel, hogyan néztük mindig a naplementét és a hulló leveleket minden ősszel?

Válaszra nyitnám a számat, de egy idegesítő hang megzavar minket.

\- Együtt néztétek a naplementét? - kérdezi Minoru, miközben betáncol a szobába, egyik kezében tortával, a másikban egy gyümölccsel teli ajándékkosarat szorongatva. - Ez olyan nyálas, bácsikám! Azt hittem, rocksztárok voltatok, nem valami béna hollywoodi romantikus film szereplői!

Erre te felnevetsz, a fejedet csóválva, és lassal felülsz.

\- Minoru, hogy van Kai?

\- Ó, nagypapa üdvözöl titeket. Bejön meglátogatni jövő héten - mondja a fiatal tinédzser mosolyogva. Nagyon emlékeztet Kaira, ugyanolyan gödröcskék vannak az arcukon és mindketten parancsolgató kis szemétládák. - Ma szeretett volna jönni, de nincs valami jól.

\- Remélem, semmi komoly - ráncolom homlokomat.

\- Nem, csak egy kis hányinger. Az orvos szerint normális - von vállat a tinédzser, miközben leteszi a kosarat és a tortát az éjjeliszekrényre. - Egyébként tegnap elég jól volt ahhoz, hogy tortát süssön nektek. De úgy tűnik, azt elfelejtette, hogy nem szeretitek az epret.

\- Semmi baj - mosolyogsz. - Azért megkóstolom.  
Minoru nem marad sokáig, azt mondja, leckét kell írnia. Miután elbúcsúzik és az ajtó becsukódik mögötte, egy sóhaj hagyja el a számat.

\- Tényleg megöregedtünk.

Csak mosolyogsz, miközben az ingujjammal játszol.

\- Bizony. De tudod, nem vagyok szomorú emiatt. Életünk minden percét kiélveztük.

Ezzel egyet kell értenem. Minden álmunk valóra vált, rengeteg gyönyörű dolgot éltünk át, sok szép helyen jártunk, tettünk néhány olyan dolgot, amit még most is bánunk, és néhány olyat, amit bánnánk, ha nem tettünk volna meg. És, ami a legfontosabb, egymásra találtunk. Átéltük a szerelmet, a leggyönyörűbb emberi érzelmet.

Most, hogy már öregek vagyunk, és nincs olyan sok évünk hátra, talán csak hónapok, ezek a régi emlékek még szebbnek tűnnek, mint valaha. És rá kell jönnöm, hogy te még mindig a tökkelütött kölyök vagy a hülye viccekkel, én pedig még mindig szeretek a pohár aljára nézni. Semmit sem változtál: ugyanazt a zenét hallgatod, ugyanolyan mangákat olvasol, ugyanazokat az ételeket szereted. Még csak a mosolyod sem változott, egy kicsit sem.

Simogatni kezded az arcom.

\- Nagyon elgondolkoztál.

\- Csak a régi időkön merengek - ismerem be. - Mostanában sokat gondolok rájuk.

Megjelenik az arcodon az a boldog mosoly, ami csak nekem szól, amit senki más nem láthat. Egy ideig hallgatsz és én sem szólalok meg, csukott szemmel hagyom, hogy simogasd az arcom.

\- Uruha, játszanál nekem? - Meglepetten pislogok rád. Azóta nem szólítottál így, hogy visszavonultunk.

\- Persze… Reita - bólintok, és felveszem a régi gitáromat a padlóról. - Mit játsszak?

\- Nem tudom - vonsz vállat. - Valamit tőlünk.

Rád mosolygok, miközben elkezdem játszani a Pledge-t. Szeretem azt a dalt, hiszen az volt az utolsó kislemez, amit az előtt adtunk ki, hogy először játszottunk volna a Tokyo Dome-ban.

Lefekszel, kényelmesen elhelyezkedsz a párnán és lehunyod a szemeid. Néha, amikor ezt csinálod, félek, hogy többé nem nyitod ki őket, hogy elhagysz, mint a hulló falevelek a fát. És egy napon tényleg el fogsz hagyni, tudom, hogy nem élhetsz örökké, ahogy én sem. Csak abban reménykedek, hogy én mehetek el elsőnek. Önző dolog, tudom, de beleőrülnék, ha látnom kéne, ahogy meghalsz.

Veled ellentétben én még mindig kapaszkodom az életbe. Még mindig nem tudtam elfogadni, hogy ilyen öregek vagyunk, és hogy a halál már közel.

Még akkor is, ha teljes és boldog életet éltünk, és mindent megkaptunk, amire ember csak vágyhat, én még szeretnék egy újabb napot veled tölteni - ezzel a gondolattal merülök álomtalan álomba minden egyes éjjel.


End file.
